becoming to family part one: high school
by thegods
Summary: annabeth go to goode high school. there she meet new friends and love.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter's father Annabeth tells her they need to leave San Francisco and move to Manhattan.

**Chapter 1 - move to Manhattan from San Francisco**  
**Annabeth's POV '  
**"Annabeth, come down a minute!" My father shouted.  
First I'll introduce myself: My name Annabeth chase and the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom.  
I have dyslexia and English because I'm split so my brain programmed into Greek. I have blond hair and gold-colored storm clouds gray Eyes, perfectly tanned skin color. Everyone says I'm the most beautiful school, but I think they were just exaggerating. There were about 15 boys offer to companies but I refused. I do not know why I refused, but when I refused I had a feeling I'd meet that I like later. I'm the best Latin and Hebrew classes my school. Athena after my mother left my father, he found another woman and married her. They were born twins are actually my half brothers. Now I was 16 but when I was 12 my mother met me and gave me a Yankees hat for my birthday if I put him on the head I am gone. Since I saw my mother only times to tell me things or just to see me. Almost every week a monster is attacking me so one time my mother saw me she gave me a bronze knife ever told me to use it against monsters (I'm pretty good if my knife through the bundle).  
Now I am in my house and read ancient architecture until I heard my father calling me.

"Coming dad" I shouted  
I went down the stairs toward the living room. The living room was large with three sofas on one of them was my father. My father is the world's most famous historian, so he has to sometimes travel from place to place.  
"Sit!" My father ordered me calmly.  
I looked at my father and then I asked him "Why did you call me daddy from?"  
He looked at me a little upset with his Eyes Brown said:  
"Annabeth We're leaving San Francisco and move to live in Manhattan," said bow my head  
Eini suddenly filled with tears and shouted:  
"What's why we need to go!"  
My father stood up and approached me, put his hand on my shoulder, looked at me in a sad and said:  
"I know it's hard for you but you know I made you in high school Goode, saying that he is the best school there"  
"But all my friends stay here and not feel like leaving them," I shouted with venom in my voice  
"I know what the consequences but you'll see at the end thank me I took you there," he said, he rubbed his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. I stood there for about 10 minutes until I decided to go to my room. I climbed the stairs up towards my room, I opened the door and went inside. I took my iPhone 4 and called my best friend Lily. Lilly is the only divided school but me, her father is Apollo.  
"Hello" I heard the second line  
"Hi Lily It Annabeth What's up?" I  
"All right, I do not want to be rude but why did you call me?" Lily answered  
"Today my father told me I was moving in Manhattan," said an angry voice  
"What ?" Lily shouted "I goes to Manhattan to a book called Good high school" she continued. I felt my bones get stronger again a smile came across:  
"I'm going to break in high school in Manhattan," I said with joy in my voice.  
"This is great so when you go through Manhattan?" Lilly is also excited.  
"Dad," I shouted over the phone  
"What?" I heard a shout  
"When we move to Manhattan?" I  
"Tomorrow, why did you tell your membership you're leaving," said  
"Yes, soon I will tell you good? I'm currently on the phone" I shouted  
Suddenly I heard a murmur from the phone so I took the phone and said:  
"I'm moving tomorrow, when are you moving?" I  
She took a deep breath and said "tomorrow, too."  
"What!" I shouted "Well see each other tomorrow, right?" Lilly  
"Yes, I replied  
"Ok bye" she hung up  
I took a deep breath and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen where my father and my mother prepared dinner stepdaughter. When my father looked at my direction and he ran to me and asked:  
"So what did you want to tell me Annie?"  
I smiled a very big smile and said:  
"Lilly also goes to Manhattan to study tomorrow Goode School High School  
He looked at me and suddenly a smile spread across his face, he thought for a brief moment and then said, "see Annie, you've been good" I looked at him and nodded and ran to hug him. At first he panicked a bit but then took his arms and hugged me as well.  
"Then Annie can start packing," said  
I nodded and ran to my room to pack

**Percy's POV  
**I went to my class until I heard the Thalia shouting "Perseus Jackson Come here!"  
Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and my cousin. Shalit's father is Poseidon ocean earthquake. Garment design company in all my camp called Camp halved. My cousin has cleaned his father was Hades, there's the Stoll brothers, the Clarice, Katie, Gruber, Juniper, Selena and Malcolm. I'm the most popular in my school and all the girls chasing him. Every time I ask Thalia why they chase after so she says just because I look beautiful in the school (except for Nico - According to Thalia). I have a sea-green Eyes, jet-black hair and tanned skin color. Nico Thalia now considered the most passionate couple in school. Every time children come to me and offer me but I take them. Not ugly just because they are not my taste. My mother, Sally Jackson Maposm high-tech manager in the world, so I'm rich and I live in a big house but I do not brag about it.

Today I have a Latin lesson So then I heard she went to the Thalia call me so I came to her. I think Thalia best beautiful from all girls in school, it has electric blue eyes, black hair and tanned skin, but do not think I like it because I do not. She wore a T-shirt day jeans.  
"Why do not you say hello when you go to school?" Thalia asked staring at me  
"Just" I mumbled  
She came into my shoulder swelled said:  
"Come let our Latin class"  
I nodded and went to class. Our middle class into the principal said:  
"Tomorrow will join Llachitatchma two new girls from San Francisco. Once the principal said the court heard whispers so I turned to Grover looked at me and said:  
"How do you think they look like?"  
He grinned and said: "I do not know I do not mind I have a Juniper that's all that interests me." I smiled at him and put away the director when she went on "  
"Building name: Lily Roxanne Annabeth chase. I thought the two I know the last name until I remembered that Francis Zeiss Zeiss is the world's greatest historian and has meetings with my mother about her work. I smiled at the fact that one. Rest of today was not interesting then when school is over soon I ran home.

**Annabeth's POV '  
**Now I'm on a plane flying me to Manhattan. Suddenly someone closed my Ahayeinym So I asked: "Who is it?"  
"Guess" said a familiar voice  
"Lily" I said, suddenly she opened her eyes to my surprise it really was Lily so I smiled at her and said:  
"What's also on this plane?"  
She smiled and nodded. Course of the flight was boring, I'm Lily sat next to each other and we heard songs on their cell phone. Lily looked up toward me and said:  
"You know who is in high school Goode?"  
"No." I answered quickly  
She smiled at me and said just four words: son of sally Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to Manhattan**

**Annabeth POV**

"What!" I cried so hard that the plane looked at me.  
I turned red as a tomato.  
"Yes, as you put" Lilly said laughing on the scene called for the plane.  
"How do you know?" I jumped on the Lily  
Lilly scratched her head, pulled her ear and said, "because I read it on the site of the school" Eli Lilly said smiling broadly.

When we landed I said goodbye to Lily and I went with my new home: Manhattan.  
We drove through the crowded streets with parking, we drove through the hills and mountains and finally reached the new home.  
The house was very big with three floors, it was painted gleaming white.  
My father took us through the steps, he took a key from his pocket and put it in the lock and told us to go into the house.  
Inside the house was all there in an ordinary house: living room, kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms.  
"Annabeth, I want to show you your room," said my father is waiting for me by the stairs with luggage. I nodded and followed him.  
We reached the third floor of the house, there was only one bedroom and a bathroom. My father took me into the bedroom. When I saw that big bed in white gray storm clouds, a simple wooden chest to her was a large closet.  
The color of the casket was green that reminded me of the sea. After I saw myself the room my father gave me a tour of it. He showed me a puppet owl really loved, he showed me the place of things and where to put them. He then showed me the bathroom. He told me that only my bath so I could do was what I want.  
After my father showed me the bathroom he went downstairs to borrow the rest of their family room.

I just went to my room and closed with a lock and pulled out a book on ancient architecture. During my reading I closed the fountain and fell asleep.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up we have to go buy school books," my father shouted.  
I stretched my body, I yawned and got dressed I broadcast below. My father was waiting for me at the front door.  
"The others had already bought their things to school, so let's hurry forward with it," said my father staring at me. I nodded to him and left the house and walked to the car. My father started the car and we were off. "Then" I looked at my father continued, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked him.  
It was quiet for several seconds until finally he said: "There is a shop that sells books to school."  
"Oh" I said. We drove a few minutes until we reached the street with full stops. Most shops were food and clothing but there were others. My father told me to follow him so I did.  
He led a large store with lots of books. When my father came in and asked me bookseller.

Known nodded and left to bring the books, when she said: "Girl come here I have to show you something." I looked at my father and he enjoyed approval letter so I followed her into the back of the store. When I got there to become a familiar winged sharp fangs. Immediately I took my knife from his pants pocket the whole time I kept him there for attacking the monster. She was very fast but after a while I realized that my technique so I decided to attack a different way. I did a back somersault to the monster, I took the knife I stabbed her head. She crumbled to dust. When I asked my father where the familiar so I told him the story about her. After I finished I asked him: "So who should give money now for the books. He laughed and said:" Let's just take them and get back home "and continued to laugh, I could not smile. When I got home I went to my room and went to the phone. I dialed the number of night and waited she will answer. "Hello" I heard a second line. "Lily" I said "It's me Annabeth."  
"How are you Annabeth day Lilly bass voice. I laughed and told her about what happened to me. When we shop, the familiar has become a monster and how the home. Then I asked her:" So how was your day Lily? "  
"Actually very good, when you left I went to eat lunch, then drove the new home to take a nap. Later I went to buy books to school and restored the called" Lilly said. "Annabeth Let's have dinner," cried my mother (shingles) from the kitchen. "Lily I have to eat dinner, then we'll talk tomorrow in our new book?" I asked her  
"Oh yes I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth Bay." Lilly said and then hung up. During the dinner, my father turned to me with a smile on his face and asked: "You know who you learn in school?".  
I thought for a moment and then said: "Yes, Percy Jackson and Sally's son Jackson."  
He enjoyed a moment and then asked: "Who else?" I shrugged in surrender. He smiled and said: "Thalia Grace your company." There was no word for several seconds until I shouted: "What she learns is betrayed by a high school?"  
He smiled and nodded quietly.  
We finished the meal I went to shower. After the shower I went to the new Maronite: I took off I put on my pajamas and my favorite - pajamas owls Okersti on the bed.  
"What fun is tomorrow" I thought to myself and continued "I'll meet my old friend Thalia Grace" I smiled when I said "Thalia Grace." Then I thought how I'll deal with tomorrow when divided Lily units there. Thalia did not know who I am and it's pretty saddened me. Before I could think of anything else I fell asleep into a dream world.

Ring, Ring the alarm clock rang at once I got mine and checked the time.  
Oh there Zemo I thought. I showered and put on my school clothes and went down to breakfast.  
When I finished successfully my parents told me the new school and left the house.  
When I got to school there was no doubt that he would look amazing. The walls were painted light blue with white stripes and lots of windows. Outside school there were lots of kids about my age around. I went into the school principal.  
I heard whispering of a number of students.  
Some asked that some boys who said: "Wow it's worth." I went into school and turned toward the manager when I got knocked on the door to anyone with a thick voice told me to enter. When I introduced myself to the man standing in front of me.  
He told me he was principal of the school.  
He was very tall, he was a little oil, with brown hair and brown eyes shaken. "Well here's your schedule" miss chase.  
He came and handed me a hour.  
"Now I'm going to call someone to do you a tour at a school," said the manager was watching me. I nodded and waited to bring this should guide me here.  
A few minutes later the manager came in with a pretty girl. "Thalia?" I asked the girl who was at the manager.  
"Annie?" I understand that the girl asked Thalia.  
I nodded slowly and she ran to me with a big hug.  
I hugged her back smiling voice to the manager came to us and asked "Do you know each other?" We both nodded at the same time. He smiled and said: "Well Annabeth, Thalia will make you a tour of the school." Thalia told me to follow her is I showed me the sports field the blessing of swimming classes. When I looked away I ran into someone and fell.  
The boy was very muscular, tall with messy black hair and eyes that could not download them at. His eyes were green like the sea. Before I say underdog Thalia said: "Percy?".


End file.
